Really Celebrating
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to Celebrating The Fourth.  Sam takes care of Jack and has a surprise for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a one shot sequel to Celebrating The Fourth. I thought it would be fun to take a look at Jack and Sam when he is feeling just a bit better. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sam walked into the living room of Jack's house to see him sitting on his couch, slouched just a bit as he was sitting on one of those inflatable donuts that no one liked, but made such a difference. She'd been helping him for a few days now, and every time she saw him she was reminded of the rather impressive view of his bare ass, arrow wound notwithstanding, that she'd gotten back at the SGC Infirmary. She licked her lips at the sight of him now, sitting there in just a skimpy pair of loose running shorts. She could just make out his package, sadly hidden in the bagginess of the shorts. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

Jack was startled out of watching the latest episode of the _Simpson's_, which he'd had recorded the other day and was now enjoying. He sighed as he saw Carter standing there in a tank top and short shorts. He was sure she was doing it on purpose to drive him nuts. He felt a stirring down below, so he immediately imagined Hammond in a tutu and the stirring stopped. His ass hurt enough as it was, he didn't need Carter to kick it into oblivion.

"Something wrong, Carter?" he inquired in that peevish tone he got when his favorite show was interrupted.

She smirked at his tone. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything, Sir," she said, her hands on her hips. "I'm about to go take a shower and shave my legs." She added that last to see what kind of reaction she would get. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh?" Jack's voice rose a couple of octaves as he ran his eyes up and down her legs in silent appreciation. Damn regs! He winced as a sharp pain shot through his wounded ass cheek. Damn Daniel!

"Uh, huh," she said, a sultry smile looking down on her CO. "I should be out in about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, I'm fine right here, Carter," Jack managed to squeak out, his voice now at a very high pitch. He watched as she walked away, her hips swaying in a very tantalizing manner. This time when there was a stirring, he didn't do anything to squelch it.

In the shower Sam chuckled at the expression on Jack's face when she told him she was going to take a shower and shave her legs. It was priceless, along with the long, lingering look up her legs he gave. She'd practically felt his eyes on her ass as she walked out of the living room and down the hall. What Jack didn't know was that the day before she'd had a long talk with General Hammond about the regs, and how she was no longer willing to wait on a hoped for change. She wanted to be with Jack now, and she felt that after all the times that they had prevented Earth from falling to the Goa'uld, in spite of their feelings for each other, then the military owed them this. Hammond had spent some time on the red phone with the President and now it was all done. The frat regs no longer applied to personnel assigned to the SGC. Sam knew just how she was going to let Jack know about the change in policy. Was he in for a shocking surprise!

Jack had finally settled down after admonishing an errant piece of his anatomy to cool it. Now he was sipping his cold Guinness, and enjoying his favorite show. He was still grumbling about not being able to spend time in his _Simpson's Shrine_ as there was no comfortable seats in there and the donut wouldn't make much of a difference on those seats. He made a mental note to subject Daniel to a full week long marathon of the _Simpson's_ for this outrage. Space Monkey hated the _Simpson's_, so that would be the perfect punishment for the wounded ass that he was suffering from, thanks to his archaeologist friend. To be fair, though, the fact that Carter was taking care of him, and staying at the house 24/7 was a definite plus, so he could maybe reduce the punishment to five days instead of a whole week. Hearing someone come into the living room from the hall he turned his head and almost had a massive stroke. As it was his eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and his dick was instantly at attention. There was Carter standing there fully nude! _NAKED_! _CARTER_! _NAKED_! _**A NAKED CARTER**_!

Sam stood there and let him drink in the sight of her naked body. She herself was enjoying the very prominent tent that was pitched in her honor, and could hardly wait to get his shorts off and get a really good look, as well as feel, of what was definitely going to be a very impressive cock. She could feel herself becoming even more aroused as her nipples hardened even more, and a rush of moisture pooled between her legs. The throbbing of her clit cried out for some relief, but she tamped that down and focused on what she was going to do.

"You like, Sir?" she asked, adding a sexy purr to her voice.

Jack's mouth was dry, his eyes refused to focus on anything but Carter's naked body, and his mind was total mush, but he managed to nod his head vigorously. Hell yes he liked! Carter's body almost glistened in the light streaming through the window, making it obvious that she had spent some time putting some lotion on. She had the most beautiful body that he'd ever seen!

"I think it's time for you to have a little reward for being such a cooperative patient," she purred, slowly walking towards him, that extra sway in her hips.

"Reward?" Jack croaked out, barely able to trust his ears when she said that.

"Reward number one, you get to see me naked," Carter explained as she turned all the way around and back, letting him get a good look at her ass, too.

Jack was mesmerized. What an ass! A _**NAKED**_ ass! "That's quite the reward, Carter," he managed to get out in a very shaky voice. As it was he was lucky that he hadn't already exploded in his shorts! He felt like he was some horn dog teenager again! So much for all that bad ass black ops training!

"That's only part one, Sir," she smirked, coming a bit closer. "Part two, since you're unable to really perform up to par, is a nice, soothing blowjob. How does that sound?" The purr was back in her voice again.

Jack's jaw dropped almost to the floor. A blowjob? From Carter? A blowjob from Carter? Oh my God! "Sounds great!" he got out, his voice still not too cooperative. Daniel's punishment was definitely on the descent towards time served.

Sam rolled her eyes. Men were so predictable. Offer them a blowjob and they were putty in your hands. Of course, she enjoyed going down on a guy, and had dreamed of doing so on Colonel Jack O'Neill since the day she had first met him. "Stand up," she ordered. She watched as he slowly, and a bit painfully, stood up in front of her. Getting down on her knees, she hooked her hands in the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, over his jutting hard on, making sure that the wound on his ass was not touched. His cock, which was revealed to her, finally, was as impressive as she had thought it would be. Long, thick, and deliciously hard right in front of her. "Sit down," she directed. Once he slowly did so, she shuffled forward on her knees between his legs and leaned down, breathing in his intoxicating scent. She looked up at him, a sexy smile on her lips. "Ready?" she asked as she cupped his balls in one hand and grasped his cock in the other giving it a couple of firm strokes, learning him by feel.

"I've been ready for years, Carter!" he said, his voice now returned in full vigor. He was in shock over this happening, but he wasn't a fool. No way was he going to mess this up!

"Good," she said as she laved her tongue from his base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head, teasing him before she took him in. She spent a few moments taking in more and more of his length as she bobbed her head back and forth. His musky male scent enhanced his taste, and she enjoyed the experience, as well as knowing he was right on the edge from the start. She used one hand to stroke him in time with her mouth moving up and down his cock, while she massaged his balls with her other hand. She could tell he was close by the tenseness in his body, as well as tasting the copious amounts of pre-cum that he was already leaking into her ravenous mouth. Taking him out of her mouth, she looked up at his face, enjoying the look of pure rapture she saw there. She kept stroking him, making sure that he didn't lose his level of arousal.

"I talked to Hammond yesterday," she said, timing her words to maximum effect.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her incredulously, noting that she was still taking care of business, though not like she was a moment ago. "You're bringing up Hammond _**NOW**_?" he asked, not quite believing it. He thought of every dirty fantasy involving Carter he'd ever had in order not to let Junior take a nosedive at the mention of Hammond now of all times. It was a close call, but fantasies won out.

"MmHmm," she murmured as she took him back in deep, knowing the slight vibrations would drive him wild.

"Oh, God, Carter! You are so _**HOT**_!" Jack said as he slid his fingers into her blond hair. He tried not to tense too much, as the resulting flexing of his ass would be too painful, and end the festivities far too soon.

Sam appreciated that he didn't grab her hair and try to dominate, like so many men tried to do. Roughness had a place and time in sex, but not when a guys cock was going back and forth in your mouth, near the throat even. If she was going to deep throat a guy, then she wanted to be in control of that, not the other way around. She took him all the way in, her nose ticked by his pubic hair just above his groin.

Jack was in shock, and Nirvana. Carter was deep throating him! He couldn't recall any woman doing that before, though a few had come close. This wasn't going to last much longer, though. He was too close to the edge. He needed the release or he would die in agony! Tapping her head softly, he, with a nod, let her know that he was about to cum, leaving what would happen up to her. To his surprise, and pleasure, she sped up her actions.

Sam knew what he had been getting at when he tapped her head. No way was she going to let his cum go to waste! She'd dreamed of having all of him for years, and now was her chance. She sped up her motion, and used her tongue to perfection on the most sensitive part of his cock. She felt him swell and lengthen, then explode in her mouth. She rapidly swallowed his thick, salty load, not losing any in the process. She kept him in her mouth as she slowly worked him down from the high, cleaning him off a bit, too. When she finally released him she looked up at the awestruck look on his face.

"How was that for a reward?" she asked, snaking her tongue out to catch a drop of his cum that was still on the tip of his cock.

"I'm not going to lose my pension when we get court martialed, am I?" Jack asked breathlessly.

Sam grinned, her hands still on him. "That's the best part," she informed him. "I told Hammond we would quit if the regs weren't changed since the military owed us this."

"Huh?" he asked, totally bewildered by this turn of events. What the Hell did she do? Was he now unemployed?

"He agreed and called the President," Sam continued, still stroking the flaccid cock in her hand. She knew he wouldn't recover that quickly, and this was all for now due to his injury, but she couldn't take her hands away from him at the moment. "The frat regs no longer apply to the SGC."

"So we get to play wounded flyboy ultra _**HOT**_ nurse until I'm able to perform at my usual high standards," Jack asked, a grin coming to his face.

Sam's eyes flashed in arousal at the images that that scenario created in her mind. "That could be arranged," she told him. "Does the wounded flyboy believe in returning the favor?"

"Anytime, anywhere, Carter!" Jack responded enthusiastically. Then he winced. "But for now, how about a little cuddle? My ass won't take much more for now."

Sam stood up, once more revealing her full body to him. She sat down on the couch beside him, leaning against him, angled slightly towards him, pressing her right breast into his side. She took his right hand and guided it to her left breasts, sighing when he cupped her breast in his large hand, giving it a massaging squeeze. Now all was right with the world.

Jack made a mental note to send a fruit basket to the President. Anyone who made it possible for him to be blown by Carter, and then cuddle and fondle said Carter, deserved a good sized fruit basket in his opinion. Daniel would be getting one, too. This was the best Fourth of July holiday season he'd ever had!

_A/N: There it is. Sam got her hands on Jack, and now Jack has something to really celebrate about, despite the arrow shot in the ass. I hope you enjoyed this short sequel. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this one. Naturally Jack has to get more of a reward than just a blowjob, but unfortunately he is still not up to snuff yet, performance wise. But don't worry. Carter has some good ideas to appeal to him, and get him to return the favor. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sam Carter was in her bedroom gathering some items to take back to Jack's place. Sitting on the bed was her best friend, Dr. Janet Frasier. Sam hadn't seen her in a few days, and now that things had taken a decided move forward due to the change in regs, it seemed like a good time to catch up.

"Needless to say, the Colonel was an enthusiastic supporter of the change," Sam said with a chuckle, and a smile.

Janet laughed. "Any guy would be when the woman of his dreams goes down on him, Sam," she remarked. "So anything else happen yet?"

Sam sighed. "Not really," she told her. "Jack's not up to much more than what we did, so now it's a lot of cuddling and fondling, which is _**very **_arousing. The man has magical hands."

"I can imagine," Janet faked fanning herself as she thought of Jack O'Neill working those large hands of his on her body. "So what's next on the agenda?"

Sam got a wicked grin on her face. "I think a little return of the favor is in order, and I have just the way to accomplish it," she told Janet without really revealing any of her plans.

"No hints?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Sam said smugly. "I plan on having some fun with Jack, but that's between him and me."

"If it were any other guy you'd be telling," Janet teased. Sam had only been with a couple of guys since coming to the SGC, and they weren't anything serious, to the point that she doubted that O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 even knew about them. She had dished all the details about them to her, and Janet in turn had dished on her rare dalliances.

"Jack's not any other guy, Janet," Sam gave Janet a knowing look. With that they both laughed and Sam finished getting her things together.

_Meanwhile..._

"O'Neill," Jack said as he answered his cell phone on the first ring.

"_Jack, is there some reason you sent the President a fruit basket and drove the Secret Service nuts trying to determine if there were some hidden weapons in it_?" came the amused, but serious, voice of General Hammond. "_And sent the same type to Dr. Jackson, who is right now with the EOD team looking the basket over_?"

Jack broke out into a deep laugh. "Only the Space Monkey and that political shrub would think a fruit basket was a bomb!" Jack continued laughing. "They were thank you gifts, Sir."

Hammond chuckled. "_Well, the Secret Service is not amused, and Dr. Jackson almost had a stroke when a fruit basket from you arrived_," Hammond told him. "_The President said to say thank you, by the way. He loves tropical fruits. Dr. Jackson, however, is convinced you're either trying to blow him up, or poison him for the arrow incident_."

"Nah," Jack shrugged. "I'm with Carter now, so the catalyst deserves a fruit basket, too. As for the Prez, I figured I owed him since he changed the regs."

"_Fortunately I figured that's what it was, so you're in the clear_," Hammond said, still in good humor. "_How long should I let Dr. Jackson worry_?"

"A couple more hours should do," Jack told him. "He did, after all, shoot me in the ass with an arrow. That deserves _**some**_ punishment."

"_So how is the recovery going_?" Hammond asked.

"Couldn't be better, Sir," Jack replied, a wide grin coming on. "Carter's a great nurse!"

"_Since Jacob isn't here, Jack, I'll only say this_," Hammond said in his most serious tone. "_Hurt her, and you'll answer to me_."

"You'd have to wait in line, George," Jack told him. "After Carter beats the crap out of me, then T and Daniel would be waiting ahead of you."

"_Keep me informed on how you're doing, Jack_," Hammond chuckled as he hung up.

A couple of hours later Sam walked into Jack's house. Knowing he would be in the living room watching the hockey game and having a beer, she slipped back to the bedroom. She spent a few minutes putting away some of the essentials, and then got out the outfit she was going to surprise Jack with. As she's showered at home, she changed, looking at herself in the mirror when she was finished. Going in the bathroom, she fixed her makeup, and shaped her hair slightly to add a sexier, lustier look. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

Jack was enjoying a good hockey match, and hadn't really noticed the time that Carter was out, but he was beginning to feel that tug that told him he needed to see or hear her. Usually he felt it on base and would go to her lab to needle her about working too hard, but now that he had much better ulterior motives to work with, he was feeling it now. He had heard her come in a bit ago, but hadn't said anything as the match was going down to the wire. Just a minute more and it would be over.

"_Jack_?" Carter's voice floated into the living room.

"Yeah?" Jack asked and turned his head. His jaw dropped and he felt a stroke coming on. Oh My God! She was wearing one of those tight, black pullover stretch dresses that strippers wore! It came down to just barely past the Promised Land. She had on black high heels, no stockings as her legs were perfection without them, and her hair and makeup looked downright sultry. He felt a definite stirring down below, and now that he could be with her, he didn't resort to an image of Hammond in a tutu for self-control.

"Were you a good boy while I was out?" Sam asked, a sultry purr in her voice.

"Oh yeah," Jack exhaled, still taking in the _**HOT**_ view of Carter dressed like a stripper.

"Then you deserve another reward," she said huskily, looking down at his tented shorts. She licked her lips in appreciation.

Jack closed his eyes, vividly recalling the last _reward_ that Carter had bestowed on him. It was the most incredible blowjob he'd ever had in his life! Now she was offering _another_ reward?

"Uh, what kind of reward this time?" he asked, his voice shaky with anticipation.

"I thought you might like a table dance," she told him, a sly look in her eyes. She loved the definite jump of his cock when she said that.

Now Jack was no saint. He'd been to plenty of strip clubs in his day, and he'd even taken Daniel and T to female Jell-O wrestling a few times. T seemed somewhat taken with the sport, actually. The mere thought of Carter giving him a table dance blew those experiences all to Hell by comparison. Like it? He'd love it!

"Sweet!" he said, using his signature word of approval.

"And as I intend on using a _real_ table for your table dance, you get to reciprocate the little treat I gave you the other day," she told him.

Jack's eyes widened as he instantly understood what she was getting at. Going down on Carter? Hell yeah! He made a note to send another fruit basket to the Prez. "I'm all for that!" he said as he eyed her in the dress, his eyes lingering on her delectable boobs, accentuated by the tight dress. Perfection!

"Well come on, Big Boy," she said in as sultry a tone as she could muster, crooking her finger at him to follow. She made her way to the dining room table and waited for him expectantly.

As fast as his sore ass would allow, Jack stood up, grabbed his donut, and hurried to the dining room where Carter was waiting for him. She had a chair pulled out and ushered him into it. He did as he was directed, not caring anymore about rank. Sitting down he looked up at her and the downright sinful expression on her face.

"Spread 'em," she said in a deep, husky voice. She smiled when she saw him spread apart his knees and she stepped between his legs, looking down at his tented shorts. She exaggeratedly licked her lips, like a stripper would. "Is that for me?" she teased.

"Uh huh," Jack nodded, not quite believing that Carter was acting like this. Even after the great blowjob of the other day, this was shocking. This was better than any strip club he'd ever been in! He watched as she began to sway to an imaginary beat, her hips and breasts tantalizing him.

Sam smiled wickedly as she reached down to the short hem on the dress and slowly drew it up, revealing the near microscopic panties she wore, and then up over her bare breasts. She tossed the dress aside and flipped her hair with a move of her head, looking at him as if he was a piece of alien technology that she couldn't imagine leaving alone for even a second. Leaning forward, her hands on the arm rests of the chair, she pressed in, her breasts pressing against his face as she moved her upper body left and right. Her nipples hardened even more as the roughness of his cheeks rubbed against them. Moving down a bit, she whispered in his ear.

"Wanna see some pink, Big Boy?" she said in a sexy, breathy voice. She was acting like a stripper, and wanted Jack to be shocked. It would make later role playing a lot more fun if he knew that she was really into such things. She only hoped he didn't have a heart attack from the shock. But then she remembered the old phrase than a lot of men used. _"But what a way to go!"_

"You read my mind, Carter!" Jack said enthusiastically, ignoring the throbbing of his ass cheek.

Sam chuckled. "You big, sexy guys are all the same," she teased as she sat down on the edge of the table in front of him once she shifted his chair towards the table. "Only one thing on your minds."

"It just shows we have our priorities straight, Carter!" Jack defended the male sex predictably.

Sam smiled, as legs together, she laid back, her legs up, showing off the backs of her legs, and the thin strip of her panties breaking the expanse of skin. With her legs still up and together, she reached down and hooked her thumbs into the sides of the waistband of her panties, and slowly dragged them off her hips and up the length of her legs, revealing her bare pussy to him. After a moment, during which she knew he had stared intently on the target, she spread her legs, drawing her knees back a bit which gave him a perfect view of her most intimate charms. She let her right hand slide down to her center and she spread the lips of her pussy open with her index and middle finger.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" she purred.

Jack's mouth went dry. He swore he would never go to another strip club again. _**Nothing**_ could ever compare to what Carter was doing right now! Spread open she was all shiny and pink, her tissues glistening. Her scent was an absolute aphrodisiac in his opinion.

"Perfect!" he said in a half normal, half squeaky tone.

Sam let her fingers glide through her folds, gathering the moisture, and then began to play with her clit, giving him a bit of a show. After she was sure he was totally into this, she spoke again.

"Now how about some of that reciprocation?" she asked, a sultry glint in her eyes. She was already very turned on, so she knew she wouldn't last long once he started working his magic on her, but that didn't matter. The fact that she was going to be given an orgasm from Jack going down on her did. She only wished he could handle actually making love to her, but she wanted him to enjoy it, too, not be miserable from the stabbing pain in his ass cheek.

Jack felt like pinching himself to see if this was actually happening, but refrained from that. It wouldn't do to piss off Carter right now when she was being so generous. Leaning forward, almost giddy with anticipation, he ran his tongue along the length of her slit, twirling it around her clit, which elicited a gasp from her. Smirking, he went to town.

Sam had expected him to be damn good at this, but her fantasies were nowhere near how incredible he was in real life. Throwing her head back, she grit her teeth as he used that tongue with expert proficiency on her. He left no nook or crevice untouched. He let her guide him when she ran her fingers through his hair, maneuvering him where she wanted him the most. She almost exploded the second he slipped one thick finger inside her, easily finding her g-spot. She managed to hold off her orgasm for a bit though, letting the delicious tension coil deep inside, all the while egging him on with some well time dirty talk, which if his reactions were anything to go by he enjoyed immensely. Finally, when she could take it no longer, she let herself go and the wave came crashing over her, the spasms being felt from head to toe. She screamed out his name and almost ripped his hair out by the roots it was so powerful.

Jack felt like screaming himself when she was trying to rip his hair out. Not that he would, but he felt like it. Damn! Carter was one frenzied hell cat when she came! As it was his finger, which was still inside her felt like it was about to be crushed, she was clamping her walls down on him that hard! He kept up the pace, slowing it gently to let her ride out the wave. When he felt her go limp, he slid his finger from her and licked off the juices. He raised his head and looked at her as she lay there panting, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Did I pass the test?" he asked, teasing her a bit on her perfectionism.

Sam raised her head, barely as she was still wiped out from such a powerful orgasm. "A plus, Jack," she panted. Then she pierced him a glare. "That ass of yours better heal soon because if this is what is for the appetizer, I damn well want my meal and dessert soon!"

"You could always use the healing device," he suggested, a wicked grin on his face.

Sam looked at him a moment. "I'll call Janet first thing in the morning," she told him. "Now let's go in the living room and cuddle some more. After all, you got a bit of a cuddle after your reward the first time."

"Sweet!" Jack said as he slowly stood up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ass. He was definitely getting the President another fruit basket! Daniel, too. This was the best holiday ever!

_A/N: Well, there's the second chapter of this one. One more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed it. Gregg._


End file.
